


The Forbidden Fruit

by Libika



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Addiction, Biting, M/M, Mild Blood, No Dialogue, PWP, Smut, fallen!Hakuryuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a sweet poison, and none of them wanted to get rid of it. They always asked for more, like spoiled children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful Alibwabwa ! Lil's blog is too good to be true, and screw/bless you for making me fall into Juhaku Hell!   
> Reviews are more than welcome, and as usual, here's my blog if you want to talk about this ship : realm-of-spells.tumblr.com ~ 
> 
> Enjoy my sweet babies !

Everything was on fire. The castle’s red tiles were no more. From the ceilings to the ground, only ruins were left. And flames. Flames burning every flower, plants. This was no kingdom, but a wasteland. The once crimson flags, standing proudly weeks before, were reduced to nothing more than rags on the ground. Some were torn, others had been burned. A war had just ended. But even though flames were making this place look like Hell itself, it wasn’t the only brush painting it red.

 

As the wind was blowing on this land, the blood that had been shed was still flowing. The bodies, scattered on the ground, were losing their blood, drop by drop. It was as if the ground was nothing more than a red river. Weapons of all kind were abandoned on the ground.

 

And yet, there he was.

 

Just like God himself, standing with pride in this wasteland. At his feet, was the body of a woman. Gyokuen. She was laying on the ground, her beautiful dress stained and the same, bright red liquid coloring her body. The young man’s weapon was still next to the lifeless body.

 

Hakuryuu couldn’t believe it.

 

After all these years, he had managed to do it. He killed his mother. He killed this whore of a witch, who took his brothers and his throne away. But his anger didn’t left. On the opposite, it was burning harder than ever. There as he stood, he could feel the few water drops falling on his face. As the rain began to fall, it took the flames with it.

 

He stood there, Judal in his arms.

 

The black magi was stunned. When the fight had begun, he thought they would never make it. Gyokuen was a talented magician, and a swordswoman. But Hakuryuu had managed to kill her, tear her apart, destroy her. But he wasn’t done with Al-Thamen yet. He was going to make them pay. He was embracing Hakuryuu tighter. His hair was touching the ground, getting wet by the blood, and the rain.

 

He couldn’t care less.

 

He didn’t want to let go of Hakuryuu. After everything that happened to them, after all their suffering, the prince was all that he had left. He was the only one who could understand his hatred and his rage. He cared about him. He cared so much about the prince, it scared him. He was scared, despite his façade. He lost his parents, his whole life, because of a dark organisation.

 

Could he stand losing Hakuryuu?

 

The answer was obvious.

The prince was still deep in thoughts, as he held the magi. He was thinking of the man in his arms, to whom he owed his victory. Judal helped him achieve his goal. The black haired man was the only one. The only one who knew the pain of losing everything because of Al-Thamen. Aladdin probably knew, since his entire kingdom was destroyed, but he didn’t have the same burning anger as they did.

 

They were two pieces of a puzzle.

 

They completed each other.

 

Hakuryuu turned his head to face Judal, who was smiling. Before any of them could realize it, the prince put his lips on the magician’s. He didn’t need to be gentle. The kiss was rough, passionate. They could feel the other’s fire, the flames getting hotter by the minute, until it was almost unbearable. Teeth clashing, tongues dancing together. It wasn’t a mere kiss, but a message.

 

_We killed her._

_Victory is ours._

_I need you more than anything._

_Let’s kill them all._

_I love you._

It was as if darkness was mingled with sweetness. They did love each other, but it was a love born in blood and revenge. A fleeting moment, which could vanish in an instant. But they didn’t care.

 

They didn’t have the strength to do so.

 

As Judal broke the kiss, he just looked at Hakuryuu. He could sense the black rukhs surrounding him. But something else was there, in the air. A feeling, a little something that he didn’t know of. It wasn’t important. At least, that was what he thought. An old saying was that a look was worth a thousand words.

 

As they looked at each other, they didn’t need any words. Icy blue contrasting with deep crimson. Hakuryuu, from one look, guessed every single emotions the black magi was feeling. Joy, pride, exhaustion, anger. He found Judal to be beautiful. But he wasn’t going to tell him now.

 

Not here.

 

They were tied by hatred, but united by affection.

 

**

 

Hakuryuu had left all the cleaning to his “puppets”, as he entered the castle. He was in the emperor’s chambers. The place had been changed. It still possessed the same crimson curtains, the golden decorations, the vases with red roses…nothing had changed, nor had it been damaged. But it wasn’t the room in itself that interested him at this moment.

 

It was what they were doing.

 

Him and Judal.

 

The black magi, with his long, silky hair and purple makeup circling his eyes. He was as beautiful as a flame. It attracted you with its beauty, but could destroy you if you were too close. But now, the man who loved to control, was the one being controlled by his own king. Hakuryuu was starving. With his hands, he touched every patch of skin he could put his hands on.

 

Judal was smirking, so was the prince.

 

As they both touched each other, they always wanted more. It was as if they were falling deeper for the other. Judal rejoiced in the touch of the wooden hand on his hips and thighs. While the other held his cheek. Hakuryuu bowed down, fiercely kissing the magi. With all his might.

 

They almost wanted to laugh.

 

But they didn’t speak. They didn’t need any words, for their actions were more than enough.

 

_You complete me._

_We are sinners._

_Isn’t that ironic?_

_Touch me more._

_Again!_

The prince kissed the magician’s chest, a proud smile on his lips. Judal smirked in return, and turned into a fully fledged smile of pride, with a touch of happiness. How wonderful it was to share your feelings with someone. Someone who wasn’t afraid to break you. Someone who was the same as you were. How utterly and simply wonderful.

He lost himself to the pleasure. As Hakuryuu was marking his skin, Judal bit his prince’s neck. He liked how he had become. His blue eyes were sharper, his aura was that of a predator, and he didn’t mind being the prey for once. The hunter returned the bite by biting the magi’s thigh.

 

This pain was nothing but pleasure.

 

Hakuryuu’s hands traveled down his lover’s body, until they reached the magi’s entrance. They didn’t need to speak. He covered his hands with oil, before putting two of them inside his companion. Judal felt such a pleasure from the prince’s fingers.

 

The blue haired man was getting hard. Everything was intoxicating. From the roses’ smell, to the flesh tightening around his fingers. He kept on moving, driving Judal to the edge. He wanted more. After falling into depravity, he felt as if what this world had to offer was never enough. Nothing was.

 

After a few agonizing minutes, he replaced his fingers with his own member. Judal didn’t have to be teased. He wanted Hakuryuu to penetrate him right now. Pulling the prince towards him by the neck, he fervently kissed him.

 

_Go on, do it._

_I know you want it badly._

_Don’t make me wait._

_Just do it Hakuryuu._

He ended the exchange by biting the others lips. Hakuryuu was already inside of him, and couldn’t help but let out a moan at the tightness. Judal had his hands on the conqueror’s back, digging his nails onto it. It would probably leave marks, but nothing could stop him. Hakuryuu began to move faster. And he bit once again Judal’s flesh. His neck was the victim this time.

 

It was a bit painful, but also addicting. Hakuryuu licked the blood, loving the salty taste of it.

 

He would probably reach his limit by now. He moved faster and faster, before pulling out his member, and entering the magi again. It was a dance, driving them mad by pleasure. He was close. Both of them were. Judal could already feel his own semen on his stomach. And Hakuryuu’s filling him.

 

They gasped for air, and kissed, before once again breaking their exchange to kiss again.

 

They were obsessed by their hatred, but also by each other.

_Victory is always ours._

_You are my king._

_You are my magi._

_We are sinners._

_Who cares?_

_You are mine._

They both laughed, like children in a playground.


End file.
